skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Psy-Eye
Name: 'Psy-Eye '''Catchpharse: '" My eye is psychic! " Backstory When Psy-Eye was still a toddler, he wandered off to the woods alone. Then a Spell Punk he met made him his son. One day, the Spell Punk was practicing his magic but accidentally hit Psy-Eye with his magic. He however, was not killed but instead, gained eyes which were able to shoot laser beams. Soon after the Spell Punk's death, he went back to his village where he used to live and saw Drows and Goliath Drows attacking his village. He quickly got an axe and used his new eyes to defeat the enemies. He was then named a hero. Those heroic actions soon came to Pop Fizz, who quickly went to Psy-Eye and asked him to be a Skylander because they needed help and Psy-Eye's reply was yes. '''Database: ( If you are logged in and good at creating drawings would you please help me create it and post it here, I would do it myself unfortunately I do not have an account ) Psy-Eye '''is a Cyclops that wears a black jacket and black pants. They have white stripes on the arm and leg parts of the jacket and pants. He also has a huge big eye attached to his hoodie. He also has little tiny eyes on his back part of the jacket. He also wields a double-sided Axe that has the ability to send a Magical Blade made of air. Species: Cyclops Gender: Male Element: '''Magic Role: Skylander Appearances: Skylanders: Defenders Rise Gameplay Attacks and Starting and Ending Stats Stats: * Health: 245 (max. 795) * Speed: 40 (max. 70) * Armour: 65 (max. 110) * Critical Hit: 15 (max. 75) * Elemental Power: 30 (max. 65) Basic Attacks: Axe Swing: Press Attack 1 to swing your axe at enemies. Press it 3 times to do a combo. Magical Blade: Press Attack 2 to throw a magical blade at enemies. It has an average radius. Basic Upgrades: Eye Beam: Press Attack 3 to shoot a laser beam from your top eye that lats for a while. Axe Warrior: Axe Swing and Axe Combo does more damage than before. A Better Blade: Magical Blade is now stronger than ever and has a larger radius. Golden Axe: Axe-like attacks now do more damage. Press Attack 1, Attack 1, Attack 2 or Attack 1, Attack 1, Attack 3 for Axe Spin or Axe Beam. Magic Warrior( Focuses on Magical Attacks) Triple Eye Beam: Now your regular eyes shoot beams along with your top eye. It also does increased damage. Supreme Magical Blade: Your Magical Blade is now bigger and does maximum damage. All Eyes Laser: Now his eyes shoot lasers and do more damage. They also absorb health from the enemies. You will get 20 HP back. The Axe Master(Focuses on Melee-Axe Attacks) Axeplosion: Hold Attack 1 to throw the axe and let it explode damaging nearby enemies. You must summon your axe back by pressing Attack 1 again. The Axe Nuclear: Axeplosion does maximum damage and is a larger radius. The Life Absorbing Axe: The axe now absorbs HP from the enemy. You will gain 20 HP back. Soul Gem: Magical Axes Three small axes surrounded by purple aura now accompany you. They attack any enemies that is near you. However, they aren't that strong and only do 22 damage per strike and have to recharge for 30 seconds before they can attack again.